In general, a conventional apparatus for purifying and neutralizing toxic gases is mainly used in a thermal power generation plant, a waste disposal facility, a mass combustion air generating plant, or a semiconductor manufacturing plant using a dry etching process, etc. as a large-scale equipment of a fixing type.
The conventional apparatus for purifying and neutralizing toxic gases can be classified into a dry apparatus and a wet apparatus. Here, the dry apparatus for purifying and neutralizing toxic gases is equipped with a dust collecting and removing device using a high voltage, a incinerator for pyrolyzing the toxic ingredients, and filters. Also, the wet apparatus for purifying and neutralizing toxic gases is equipped with a toxic ingredient collecting device, a neutralizing device, and a waste water treating device besides the above devices of the dry apparatus.
These apparatuses are massive outdoor equipments for purifying and/or neutralizing the combustion and toxic gases that treat the combustion gases generated from a combustion furnace or an incinerator or the toxic gases generated from a dry etching process equipment to discharge them to outside. However, they do not relate to a movable or stand type indoor apparatus of a small scale for effectively purifying and neutralizing toxic gases having an independent form.
In the meantime, recently, an air cleaner or an air purifier released for household purposes are the movable or stand type indoor apparatus of a small scale having the independent form. However, since these cleaners have original purposes and functions for purifying the indoor air in a residential space such as the house or office etc., they are irrelevant to the toxic gases purifying and neutralizing treatment. That is, they have the dust collecting and removing function as the main purpose and have an anion generating function, a fragrancing function, a deodorizing function, a microbial sterilizing function using a UV lamp or a nano-silver filter as additional purposes so as to only comfortably purifying the indoor air of the home or office. However, they are not the apparatus capable of purifying and neutralizing the harm or toxic gases, considering the structure and functions thereof.